


Drabble: DeanCas "Sacrifice" scenario

by libraryphiliac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, M/M, Sacrifice, for me this is already angst, i hope it's angst for you too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryphiliac/pseuds/libraryphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my contribution to the pain-fest that is the season eight finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: DeanCas "Sacrifice" scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn certainly not mine. If they were I'd be much richer than I am now. No harm intended.

Dean finds Castiel in the fields by the countryside, slumped on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head bowed. Dean can’t be sure, but it looks a lot like Cas’s shoulders are shaking, and as he gets closer, his certainty is tainted by the awful realization that _Cas is crying_ , suppressed, body-wracking sobs that sound like they’re being dragged across his chest and ripped from his throat.

"Oh, Cas, no," Dean mutters, rushing forward and kneeling in front of the slighter man, who looks up, and what Dean sees, he knows at that moment that he never wants to see on the angel’s — _ex-_ angel’s — face, ever again. Castiel’s mouth is pressed into a hard line that’s shaking with the effort he’s making to not wail aloud, and his eyes, oh man, his _eyes_ — it’s a mess of blue, bright and dark, which Dean can clearly see from the horrible background light that is the shower of Cas’s brothers and sisters falling, with tears spilling over at an alarming rate. Dean can’t do anything but wrap his arms around Cas’s shoulders, and as he fits his face into the crook of Cas’s neck and lifts his right hand to cradle the back of his head, that’s when Castiel starts crying, full-on crying, with the loud, broken, seemingly unending sounds that are the embodiment of agony. Cas’s body shakes with the intensity of what he’s feeling, and Dean does what he can, even though he knows it does nothing to help alleviate what his angel is going through — holds him, tightly, tightly, and tries to be an anchor, an island, as Castiel is swept by the pain of losing his Grace and his Family.

**Author's Note:**

> *disregard how Sammy mysteriously disappears in this scenario shh*
> 
> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52724475805/c-dont-cross-the-salt-line-on-instagram
> 
> source of fanart: http://seraphlimonade.tumblr.com/post/50564479876/usually-i-draw-cute-fluffy-things-and-then-i


End file.
